


Celebration

by auroreanrave



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer takes Roderick to his room to celebrate following New Directions' success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Simple, sweet, vaguely smutty fic. Both are 18.

They tumble into the room in a mass of arms and legs and lips, victory cries on their backs.

The hot thrill of victory is still on their backs, and Spencer can still hear the crowds, their applause. The Nationals trophy is safe and solid in their group room, being guarded over Rachel and Jane, while the others celebrate. Mr Schue is keeping an eye on making sure things don’t turn too rowdy.

Spencer has other ideas on his mind. Or rather - he intends to celebrate. Just… differently.

Roderick slides back onto the bed at Spencer’s insistence, glasses knocked askew, his lips cherry red from Spencer’s attentions. He looks - well, debauched. Spencer grins wickedly.

“I’m sure we’re supposed to be at the party…” Roderick says, feebly, just as Spencer straddles him, thighs bracketing the other boy. It’s lewd and obscene, and a tired cliche Spencer never thought he’d stoop to, being the stripper boy for the attentions of some guy.

Roderick, however, is not just some guy.

“We’re having a party. A way better one.” Spencer smirks, dropping his head to kiss Roderick once, almost chastely, upon the lips. Sometimes Spencer forgets that Roderick is just as inexperienced as he is. Neither of them need the big and the hot and the terrifying all the time. Sometimes a kiss is enough.

Roderick leans back out of the kiss a moment later, his glasses a little steamed and his face flushed. “This doesn’t feel like a party. Not, uh… not one I’ve been to, anyway.”

Spencer smirks and begins to pull up his shirt. The shirt is damp from sweat, and a garish azure that Madison picked out for the whole of New Directions. He feels much better in his letterman jacket and his muscle tees, but Spencer doesn’t mind the shirt so much now, given that it’s sliding up his damp skin, and Roderick’s eyes are wide and warm.

Spencer slides off the rest of his shirt, tossing it behind him in the general direction of the closed door. “Very special kind of party. A you-and-me-only kind of party. Like I promised.”

He had promised. Furtively, their mouths pressing butterfly kisses in the dark in Spencer’s bedroom the night before, Spencer had promised. Roderick had stayed over to catch a ride with Spencer to Nationals, and once the Porter family had gone to bed, Spencer had pulled Roderick into his bed from the sleeping bag on the floor beside him.

Spencer had promised that they would win, and that Roderick would have the best time and Spencer would rock Roderick’s world. He’s a thoughtful boyfriend like that.

Roderick’s hands go wider still, as Spencer slides a hand forward underneath the hem of Roderick’s shirt, finding soft, warm skin. “Are you sure? I mean - “

Spencer hunkers down a little, resting upon his thighs a little more so he’s more or less face-to-face with Roderick. “I am. Sure, I mean. You’re my boyfriend and I want nothing more in this world than to right here, with you. Okay?”

He leans in, punctuating his sentiment, with a kiss. It’s the sweetest kiss they’ve ever shared, and it sends a bloom of hot pink into Roderick’s already flushed cheeks as he nods. “Okay. Me too. You know.”

Spencer presses down a little, and Roderick gets the hint, rolling down and onto the bed, one of two in the room, so that Spencer covers him entirely. His hands start sliding up Roderick’s shirt, revealing more and more revered skin, and Spencer can hear the victory laps in his ears.

“Come on, Hot Rod,” Spencer says, moments before he presses his mouth and his body to Roderick’s entirely, grinning, “show me what you got.”


End file.
